


Hetaween 2019

by LittleMissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Moldova being the pure child he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: (RATING AND WARNINGS SUBJECT TO CHANGE)Eyyy I'm a few days late but I thought I'd try participating in Hetaween 2019!





	Hetaween 2019

"Excuse me!"

Vladimir blinked and looked around when he felt his coat being tugged on. His gaze fell on a small boy and he smiled. "Oh... hello, little one. Are you lost?"

"Nu-uh. I'm not lost. My name is Aurel. Can I ask you a question?" The boy grinned from ear to ear, practically bouncing on his toes as he spoke.

Vladimir couldn't help but melt at the child's wide, curious eyes. "You just did," he teased, "But sure. Go ahead."

"Can you draw me a sheep?"

Vladimir blinked. "I... a sheep?"

"Yeah!" Aurel's smile widened even further, somehow. "A sheep!"

Vladimir stared at Aurel for a moment. "Hold on, what are you even doing here? This... you can't be more than, what, six or seven? Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Aurel reached out and grabbed Vladimir's hand, looking into his eyes very gravely. "Please, sir. I want you to draw me a sheep," he said more slowly this time, as if the only problem was that Vladimir simply didn't understand the request.

Vladimir had no idea how to react to that, so, instead of arguing further, he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. "I... I'm not a very good artist, you know."

"It doesn't matter. I just need you to draw me a sheep." Aurel spoke with all the seriousness of this being the most important task Vladimir would ever be asked to do.

Vladimir sighed and quickly sketched a sheep before showing the drawing to Aurel. "Good?"

Aurel inspected the drawing carefully, then shook his head vehemently after a few minutes. "No. This sheep looks sick. I want a healthy sheep."

Vladimir shut his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A healthy sheep? Okay..." He attempted another drawing and offered it to the boy. "How about this?"

"That's not a sheep! It has horns! It's a ram."

Vladimir attempted a couple more drawings, each one of which was rejected for one reason or another. Eventually, he lost patience and just drew a square. "Here. It's a box. Your sheep is inside."

Aurel's eyes went wide and he slowly took the paper into his hands, and for a moment, Vladimir was almost afraid that Aurel was going to cry. Instead, he looked up with a wider grin than ever. "He's perfect!"

At first, Vladimir thought that the boy would leave him after that and return to... wherever it is that he came from. But instead, the boy just spoke up all over again.

"Is it true that sheep eat bushes?"

"Bushes?"

"Yes, bushes."

Vladimir opened his mouth and closed it again. "I mean... I guess so? Why do you ask?"

Aurel ignored the question and opted instead to just ask another one of his own. "What about baobabs?"

Vladimir swore he must be hallucinating. "I... you mean do baobabs eat bushes?"

"No, no! Do sheep eat baobabs?"

"...No. Baobabs are too big." Vladimir was too tired to explain anything beyond that.

"Well... what about when they first start to grow? Will the sheep eat the little baobab?"

Vladimir's head was starting to spin with all of the questions. "I... guess so?"

Aurel nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. However, his face soon grew troubled. "What about flowers? Do sheep eat flowers?"

"Yes." Finally, a question Vladimir could answer with something resembling confidence.

"Even flowers with thorns?"

"I think so, yes."

Aurel frowned deeply at that and stared at the ground. "Then why do flowers have thorns to begin with?"

"I... I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?!" Aurel's face shifted from sorrow to rage. "You're just like every other grownup, not caring about the things that actually matter! Flowers have been growing thorns for thousands of years! There must be a good reason! Don't you care about the war between the sheep and the flowers?!"

Vladimir couldn't help but wince a little at Aurel's words. "Look, I didn't mean-"

"If someone loves a flower, and there's only one of that flower in the whole entire universe, isn't it normal for them to be happy just knowing that it exists? And if a sheep ate it, wouldn't all the stars go dark?" Aurel's voice cracked and he suddenly burst into tears, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, hey..." Vladimir knelt next to Aurel and pulled him into his arms. "Shh... it's alright. Your flower isn't in danger. I'll... I'll draw a muzzle for your sheep, okay? Or... or I can draw a wall around your flower... or..." But it was no use. Quietly, Vladimir just rocked Aurel in his arms and rubbed slow circles on his back until the boy eventually fell asleep against his shoulder.


End file.
